familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Canadian voice actors
Voice acting is the art of providing voices for animated characters (in cartoons, video games, puppet shows, radio, audio books, amusement rides, computer programs, etc.) This is a list of Canadian voice actors notable for their performances in Japanese anime or Canadian, American or British animated series. Eligible for this list: Anyone who has contributed in some way to the voice acting field whether they are an actor, politician, television personality or any other type of celebrity. A *Alistair Abell (Colin MacLeod from Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, Lord Djibril from Gundam Seed Destiny) *Mark Acheson *Michael Adamthwaite (Kyoji Kasshu from Dynasty Warriors, Ribbons Almark from Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Jay from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Drew Adkins (Arthur Read from 2012-2014) *Sharon Alexander *Melissa Altro (Muffy Crosswire from Arthur, Pippi Longstocking from Pippi Longstocking, Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom) *Stephen Amell (Green Arrow from Injustice: Gods Among Us and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham) *Pamela Anderson (Erotica Jones/Stripperella from Stripperella) *Cameron Ansell (Arthur Read from 2004-2007) *Will Arnett (The Missing Link from Monsters Vs. Aliens, Batman from The Lego Movie and The Lego Batman Movie, BoJack Horseman from BoJack Horseman) *Lauren Ash (Sam Goldman from The Dating Guy) *Harvey Atkin (Bowser/King Koopa from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World) B *Ali Badshah *Ashleigh Ball (Applejack and Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Blythe Baxter from Littlest Pet Shop) *Sonja Ball (Arthur's mom Jane Read in Arthur and Postcards from Buster, Wimzie in Wimzie's House, Polly Esther and several other characters in Samurai Pizza Cats, Huckle Cat in The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Nai-Nai in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Beauty Stem and Panther Cap in Toad Patrol, Buck in Mega Babies, Gofrette, Elliot Kaufman in Creepschool, Marina and Hedwig in Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Beanie, Stanford and Nana in My Goldfish is Evil, Pinocchio in Pinocchio 3000, Nicole in the Madeline TV specials and many others. Also a singer for several theme songs such as The Adventures of the Little Koala, Ovide Video and The Little Flying Bears) *Carl Banas *Emilie-Claire Barlow (Courtney from Total Drama, Bunny from Almost Naked Animals, Alice Gehabich from Bakugan: New Vestroia and Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Teresa from Fugget About It, Sailors Mars and Venus from Sailor Moon, Chrissy from 6teen, and Ellody and Laurie from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Kathleen Barr *Jay Baruchel (Hiccup from DreamWorks Dragons) *Eric Bauza (Stimpy in Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Foop in The Fairly OddParents, Belly Bag in Uncle Grandpa, Marvin the Martian in The Looney Tunes Show) *Jake Beale (D.W. Read from Arthur (2012-2014), Mike from Mike the Knight, Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Sugar Lyn Beard (Rini/Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon, Wish Bear in the Care Bears movies, Lily in The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog.) *Michael Beattie (Needle from Conan: The Adventurer, Buck and Delaney from The Adventures of T-Rex) *Samantha Bee (Mom from Creative Galaxy, Stacy from Bounty Hunters) *Lisa Ann Beley *Doron Bell (Odie from Class of the Titans) *Clé Bennett (Chef, DJ, DJ's Mother, Beardo and Leonard from Total Drama) *Michael Benyaer *David Berni *Richard Binsley (Mrs. Brinks from Angela Anaconda, Mouse from My Friend Rabbit) *Kirsten Bishopric (Zoycite, Emerald, Kaorinite, Telulu and Badiyanu from the original English adaptation of the Sailor Moon series) *Thor Bishopric *Annie Bovaird (Caillou from Caillou (2003-2010)) *Justin Bradley (Arthur Read from 2001-2001, Charley Bones from Mona the Vampire) *Daniel Brochu (Buster Baxter from Arthur and Postcards from Buster, Cousin Percy from Rotten Ralph) *Trek Buccino (Mike from Mike the Knight) C *Sally Cahill (original voice of Ada Wong in the Resident Evil series (1998-2009)) *Robert Cait *Michael Caloz (original voice of D.W. Read in Arthur (1996-1999) and Annie Inch in The Little Lulu Show (1995-1996)) *Mark Camacho (Lyle in Animal Crackers, Spritz T. Cat, Bucky and Road Runner in Samurai Pizza Cats, Oliver Frensky in Arthur, Carlos in Around the World in 80 Dreams, Harry and Dragon in Potatoes and Dragons, Zösky in Kaput and Zösky, Dad in Rotten Ralph, Gantlos in the Cinelume dubbed version of Winx Club) *Christian Campbell (Max Steel) *James Carroll (Norman Deek from Red Dead Redemption) *Len Carlson *Aimée Castle (Fiore Brunelli from Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness) *Maggie Castle (Molly MacDonald from Arthur) *Kim Cattrall (Chloe Talbot from The Simpsons episode "She Used to Be My Girl", The Fourth Simpson Child from The Simpsons episode "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Dee from Producing Parker) *Alexander Cendese (Ted Thompson from Bully) *Michael Cera (Brother Bear from Berenstain Bears, Josh Spitz from Braceface, Todd from '' Wayside, Barry in Sausage Party.) *Garry Chalk (Optimus Primal and G1 Megatron from ''Beast Wars, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic Underground, Grounder from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sarah Chalke (Beth from Rick and Morty) *Terry Chen (Rodney Choy from Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!, Tan from Smuggler's Run 2) *Juan Chioran (Ramon Molina from Arthur, Lance Boil from Grossology, Sid from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Dameon Clarke *Ted Cole (Tatewaki Kuno from Ranma 1/2, Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing, Yamcha from Dragon Ball Z, Neil from Class of the Titans) *Vince Corazza *Henry Corden *Ian James Corlett (Goku in Dragon Ball Z, Ten Cents, Z.B., Otis, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank and Eddie in Salty's Lighthouse, Commander ApeTrully in Hero 108, Coconuts in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill in Sitting Ducks, the title character in Mega Man, Spiff in Spiff and Hercules, Andy Larkin in What's With Andy?, Mr. Cramp in The Cramp Twins, Filbert in Pocket Dragon Adventures and many others) *Alyson Court (Poodle from Almost Naked Animals, Trina Riffin from Grojband, original voice of Claire Redfield in Resident Evil (1998 - 2012) and Jubilee in X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997), Nora from Timothy Goes to School, Megan from The Amazing Spiez, Queen Martha from Mike the Knight, Trina Riffin in Grojband.) *Richard Ian Cox (The title role in InuYasha, Male Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½, Bit Cloud in Zoids: New Century Zero, Quicksilver in X-Men: Evolution) *Steven Crowder (Alan "The Brain" Powers from Arthur) *Katie Crown (Izzy from Total Drama series, Fin McCloud from Stoked, Teresa from Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, Mary and Ms. Baker from Clarence, Tulip from Storks.) *Leah Renee Cudmore (Melody from Stickin' Around, Terri from Miss BG, Chris-Alice Hollyruller from Growing Up Creepie.) *Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime and Ironhide from [[Transformers|The Transformers franchise]], Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh) *Seán Cullen (Narwhal from Almost Naked Animals, Heinous from Jimmy Two-Shoes, Briiian from Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion, Fartor from Grossology, Principal Barrage in Detentionaire.) D *Michael Daingerfield *Tony Daniels *Lucinda Davis *Andrew Dayton (voice of D.W. Read from Arthur since 2014) *Stacey DePass (Nikki Wong from 6teen, Iris from Ruby Gloom, Jenny Jerkins from Detentionaire, Sharon Spitz from Braceface (season 3), Mandy Struction from Sidekick, Patsy from Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Crimson and Emma from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Trevor Devall (Dukey from Johnny Test (seasons 5-6), Rocket Raccoon from the TV series Guardians of the Galaxy, Pyro from X-Men Evolution, Mu La Flaga from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Ravus Nox Fleuret from Final Fantasy XV) *Chris Diamantopoulos (Mickey Mouse, from Mickey Mouse shorts, Master Eon and Chompy Mage from Skylanders Academy, Green Arrow from Batman Unlimited franchise) *Carlos Diaz (Fresco from The Adventures of Leo & Cleo) *Bruce Dinsmore (Arthur's Dad David Read and Binky Barnes from Arthur and Postcards from Buster, Horace from Wimzie's House, Jervis Coltrane and Mr. Hutchins from What's With Andy?, Tubby Tompkins from The Little Lulu Show, Poe in Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Elwood and Principal Block from My Goldfish is Evil among others) *Catherine Disher *Peg Dixon *Sergio Di Zio (Kin Kijura from Grojband, Ripper and Wipeout from Stoked, Terse from Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Heather Doerksen *Michael Donovan *Cathal J. Dodd (Wolverine from X-Men) *Cory Doran (Jimmy from Jimmy Two Shoes, Mike from Total Drama, Bummer, Captain Ron, and Lance from Stoked, Dabio from Wild Kratts) *Hannah Endicott-Douglas (Miss BG from Miss BG, Amber from My Friend Rabbit) *Bruce Dow (Max from Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Aidan Drummond *Brian Drummond *Laura Drummond *Darren Dunstan (Maximillion Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Peter Dyneley E *Richard Easton (Nigel from Grand Theft Auto V) *Jayne Eastwood (My Pet Monster, Birdz, Committed, Little Bear, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Bob and Margaret, Rupert, Babar, Freaky Stories, Atomic Betty, The Care Bears, Roboroach, The Berenstain Bears, Free Willy, Knights of Zodiac, Anatole, Bad Dog, Monster by Mistake, The Neverending Story, Ned's Newt, Pippi Longstocking, Skatoony, Storm Hawks, Redwall, Bob & Doug, For Better or For Worse and Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Novie Edwards (Lashawna from Total Drama, Jackie from Cyberchase, Serena from 6teen) *Tom Edwards *Jeannie Elias (Beth Oblong, Creepy Susie and Mikey Butts from The Oblongs, Princess Peach/Toadstool, Birdo and Shy Guy from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Carl Foutley from As Told by Ginger) *Matt Ellis (Balthazar from The Little Prince) *Matthew Erickson (Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny, Amuro Ray from Zeta Gundam) *Jacob Ewaniuk (Nick from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! and Junior from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Sophia Ewaniuk (Ada and Ida from Ella the Elephant) F *Megan Fahlenbock (Gwen from Total Drama, Deets from ''Get Ed, Jen Masterson from 6teen)'' *Kristin Fairlie (Little Bear, Bridgette from Total Drama, Emma from Stoked, Carrie from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Colm Feore (Toby the Tram Engine from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Alex Ferris (T.D. Kennelly from Martha Speaks (season 1-4)) *Nathan Fillion *Noel Fisher (Stan from Hamtaro, Toad/Todd Tolensky from X-Men: Evolution) *Erin Fitzgerald *Peter Flemming (Chuck Greene from [[Dead Rising|Dead Rising franchise'']])'' *Dave Foley (Flik from A Bug's Life, Chris from Dan Vs.) *Holly G. Frankel (Fern from Arthur, Sagwa in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Rita from Go Hugo Go and Hugo: the Movie Star, Teri in What's with Andy?, Loulou in Wimzie's House, Flora from Winx Club) *Don Francks *Brendan Fraser (Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *David Fraser (Grandpa Hino from Sailor Moon) *Darren Frost (Sam from Time Warp Trio, Squirt from Camp Lakebottom, Darth from 6teen, Frank #1 from Timothy Goes to School, Snack Shack from Stoked, Chet from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Brian Froud (Harold and Sam from Total Drama, Beezy J. Heinous from Jimmy Two-Shoes, Lynch Webber from Detentionaire) *Pat Fry (Daddy from Caillou) G *Sarah Gadon (Beth from Total Drama, the title character in Ruby Gloom, Alyssa from My Dad the Rock Star) *Frank Gehry (appeared as himself in Arthur episode "Castles in the Sky") *Peter Giles (The Boss from The Life & Times of Tim, Ghazan from The Legend of Korra) *Edward Glen (Thomas in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Gordy Rhinehart from Angela Anaconda) *Matthew Godfrey *Marvin Goldhar (Cedric Sneer from The Raccoons, Mr. Weatherbee from The New Archies, Bronto Thunder and Bonehead from Dinosaucers) *Jen Gould *Oliver Grainger (D.W. Read from Arthur (1999-2001), Dongwa from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Janet-Laine Green (Mother Bear from Little Bear, Wish Bear from The Care Bears, Xayide from The Neverending Story, Void from WildC.A.T.S.) *Bruce Greenwood (Chiron from Class of the Titans, Bruce Wayne / Batman from Batman: Under the Red Hood and Young Justice) *Katie Griffin (Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, Alex from Totally Spies!, Laugh-a-Lot Bear from Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot, Nina Harper from Braceface, Ruby from Max and Ruby, Sam Sparks from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Miles and Mary from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Nonnie Griffin H *Jennifer Hale *Elizabeth Hanna *Adam J. Harrington (Rob Earle and Patrolman Harvey Keller in L.A. Noire, Tyson Latchford in Battlefield Hardline, Sindri from God of War) *Phil Hartman *Terri Hawkes (Best known as the main English voice of Sailor Moon, Baby Hugs, Cheer Bear and Shreeky in Care Bears) *Carter Hayden (Noah from Total Drama, Jordan Buttsquat from Camp Lakebottom) *David Hayter *William Healy (voice of Arthur Read since 2014) *Tricia Helfer (The Grid from Tron: Uprising, Sarah Kerrigan from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, Heart of the Swarm, and Legacy of the Void) *Rebecca Henderson (Michelle/Karen from Grand Theft Auto IV and V) *Saffron Henderson *Dan Hennessey *Mark Hildreth *Matt Hill (Ed in Ed, Edd n Eddy, Kevin Keene/Captain N in Captain N: The Game Master, Kira Yamato in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Raphael in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Ryo Sanada in Ronin Warriors, Carlos in Transformers: Armada, Ironhide in Transformers: Energon, Artha Penn and Dragon Booster in Dragon Booster, the Wonderbolt Soarin in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Gabriel Hogan (Anderson Anderson from The Dating Guy) *Arthur Holden (Mr. Ratburn and Bionic Bunny in Arthur, Walt in The Little Flying Bears, Baba Miao in Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Frederick Stiles in Daft Planet) *Kallan Holley (JuJu from Creative Galaxy, Skye from PAW Patrol) *Lauren Holly (Haulie from The Adventures of Chuck & Friends) *Zane Holtz (George Murphy from L.A. Noire) *Cole Howard *Tracey Hoyt *Pamela Hyatt (Noble Heart Horse from The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, Kaede from InuYasha, Campe and Atropos from Class of the Titans) I *Anthony Ingruber *Michael Ironside *Tajja Isen (Betty Barrett from Atomic Betty, Jane from Jane and the Dragon, Sam from Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure, Sister Bear from The Berenstain Bears, Princess Pea from Super Why) *Robert Ito J *Andrew Jackson *Christopher Jacot *Sarah Jeffery (Princess Audrey from Descendants: Wicked World) *Howard Jerome (Octo from Almost Naked Animals) *Dallas Jokic (Arthur Read from 2008-2012) *Graeme Jokic *Jason Jones (Dad from Creative Galaxy, Nathan from Bounty Hunters) *Rick Jones (Ralph from Rotten Ralph, Polly Rodger from Donkey Kong Country, additional voices in: Stickin' Around, Pig City, Animal Crackers, Anatole, Cyberchase, Pecola, What's with Andy, Gawayn, Spliced, Dumb Bunnies, Sidekick, Erky Perky, and Ned's Newt) *Stan Jones *Demetrius Joyette (Rutger from Captain Flamingo, Peter Piper from Super Why) *Alessandro Juliani (L from Death Note, Aaron Fox from Nexo Knights) K *Diana Kaarina *Athena Karkanis *Hadley Kay *David Kaye (Megatron from Beast Wars: Transformers, Optimus Prime from Transformers: Animated, Professor X from X-Men Evolution, Sesshomaru from InuYasha) *Peter Kelamis (Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Rolf from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Peter Keleghan *Navid Khonsari (Dwayne/Dwaine from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and San Andreas) *Gabe Khouth *Margot Kidder (Gaia from Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Andrew Kishino (Janja from The Lion Guard and Saw Gerrera from Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Terry Klassen (Krillin and Guldo on Dragon Ball Z, Jingle on Hamtaro, Hachiemon on Inuyasha, Claude and Hercules on Salty's Lighthouse, also serves as a voice director) *Keith Knight (Lowly Worm from The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Fu-Fu from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Pigface from Ace Rabbit, White Rabbit from The Care Bears: Adventure in Wonderful) *Matthew Knight (Tom the Cat from Peep and the Big Wide World) *Michael Kopsa (Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam, Commander Volcott O'Huey from Galaxy Angel, Beast from X-Men: Evolution) *Tamar Kozlov (Prunella Deegan from Arthur) *Greg Kramer (Tripping the Rift, George and Martha, Arthur) *John Kricfalusi *Sean T. Krishnan (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Fallout 4) L *Sarah Lafleur (Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon, Ansa from Land Lock, Trish from Devil May Cry) *Maurice LaMarche (Chief Quimby from Inspector Gadget, Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters, The Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain, various characters including Kif Krocker and Calculon on Futurama) *Kira Lauren *Ruta Lee (Hidea Frankenstone from The Flintstone Comedy Show) *Aimée Leigh *Julie Lemieux (Funshine Bear on the Care Bears, Hunter Steele on Spider Riders, Louise from Max & Ruby, Rupert the Bear on Rupert, Sammy Tsukino in Sailor Moon Runo on Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Kelly and Josse from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Vanessa Lengies (Emily from Arthur, Kordi Freemaker from Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) *Andrea Libman (Emmy from Dragon Tales, Lemony from Yakkity Yak, Claude from Salty's Lighthouse, later voice of Madeline, LaBrea from Dino Babies and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jaclyn Linetsky (Caillou from Caillou (2000-2003), Meg from Mega Babies, Lori Mackney from What's with Andy? (season 2), Bitzi from Daft Planet, Kit from Kit and Kaboodle, Yukari from Tommy and Oscar, Ricardo and Yuko from Evolution Worlds, Shei-Hu from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Tommy Lioutas *Pauline Little *Jocelyne Loewen *Donal Logue (Troy from Shark Bait and The Reef 2: High Tide) *Quinn Lord (Jason from 3-2-1 Penguins!) *Erica Luttrell (Keesha Franklin from The Magic School Bus, Candy from Dave the Barbarian, Sapphire from Steven Universe) M *Norm MacDonald (Death in Family Guy, Norm the Genie in The Fairly OddParents, Lucky in the Dr. Dolittle films, Fang in Vampire Dog, Pigeon in Mike Tyson Mysteries, Glumshanks from Skylanders Academy) *Norma MacMillan *Howie Mandel (Animal, Bunsen Honeydew, and Skeeter in Muppet Babies, Gizmo in Gremlins and Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Bobby in Bobby's World, and himself in Deal or No Deal and its video game) *Michael Mando (Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3) *Larry D. Mann (Yukon Cornelius from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Madeleine Martin (JoJo from JoJo's Circus, Fionna from Adventure Time) *Walter Massey (King Conrad, Pondent, Walter, Paul, and Various Gnomes from The World of David the Gnome, Principal Herbert Haney from Arthur, Santa in Caillou's Holiday Movie) *Anik Matern *Alison Matthews *Bryn McAuley (Caillou from Caillou (1997-2000), Laney Penn from Grojband, Suzi from Camp Lakebottom, Quills from Numb Chucks, Amy and Samey from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Taylor in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Scott McCord (Owen and Trent in Total Drama, McGee from Camp Lakebottom, Yang from Yin Yang Yo!, Dan Kuso from Bakugan) *Eric McCormack (Lucky from Pound Puppies) *Kevin McDonald (Pleakley from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, Waffle in Catscratch, the Almighty Tallest Purple from Invader Zim) *Derek McGrath *Terry McGurrin (the title character from Scaredy Squirrel, Jonesy Garcia from 6teen, Don from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) *Patrick McKenna (Prof. Pamplemoose from Sidekick, Nestor from Scaredy Squirrel, Dad from Atomic Betty, Norm Wendell from Crash Canyon) *Britt McKillip (Cloe from Bratz', Princess Cadance from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Carly McKillip (Sakura Avalon in Cardcaptors) *Ed McNamara (Little John from Rocket Robin Hood) *Scott McNeil (Multiple characters on series such as Beast Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Koga in InuYasha, Zorran and Zug in Salty's Lighthouse, Duo Maxwell in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Dr. Wily in Mega Man, Hohenheim of Light in Fullmetal Alchemist, among others including Voltar in League of Super Evil and Shiki in One Piece: Strong World) *Melleny Melody *Kelly Metzger (Nya from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Wonderbolt Spitfire from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Thomas Middleditch (Penn Zero from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) *Stephanie Anne Mills (Lindsay and Katie from Total Drama, Princess Fabia Sheen and Chan Lee from Bakugan, Vana Glama from Sidekick, Kirsten from 6teen) *Tracey Moore *Stephanie Morgenstern (Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, Regina in Dino Crisis, Yin from Yin Yang Yo!) *Rick Moranis *Kirby Morrow (Third voice of Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Miroku from InuYasha, Van Fanel from Escaflowne, Cyclops from X-Men Evolution, Trowa Barton from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Cole from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Jesse Moss (Billy from Billy the Cat, Enzo Matrix #1 / Slimey Goober from ReBoot, Coal Trollwell from Trollz, Red from Firehouse Tales) *Tegan Moss (Lisa / Kate from You, Me and the Kids, Penny from Gadget & the Gadgetinis) *Masasa Moyo (Karen "Bumblebee" Beecher, Cat Grant, Wendy Harris, Scientist, Secret, Amber Joyce and Sharon Vance in Young Justice) *Al Mukadam (Johnny Abatti from Angela Anaconda, Nate from Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion) *Colin Murdock (Junko in Storm Hawks, Vertex and Macro in RollBots, Red Menace in League of Super Evil) *Mike Myers (Shrek from the Shrek series) *Pauline Myers *Spike Myers *Sunday Molly Myers N *Tony Nappo (Jimmy Falcone from Fugget About It) *Robert Naylor (D.W. Read from Arthur (2007-2012)) *Drew Nelson (Jason from Girlstuff/Boystuff, Ben from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Duncan from Total Drama, Kai from 6Teen, Chao Xin from Beyblade: Metal Masters) *Pauline Newstone *John Novak O *Catherine O'Hara (Jackie Martin from Glenn Martin, DDS) *Maggie Blue O'Hara (Shadowcat from X-Men: Evolution) *Annick Obonsawin (Sierra from Total Drama, Inez from Cyberchase, Skunk from Franklin) *Steven Ogg (Trevor Phillips from Grand Theft Auto V) *Sandra Oh (Sun Park from American Dragon Jake Long, Marsha Mitsubishi from The Proud Family, Hiko Yoshida from American Dad!) *Enuka Okuma (Lady Une from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Jade from War Planets, Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z, Rhodonite from Steven Universe) *Denise Oliver (Kitty Ko in Sidekick (TV series), Mina Beff from Grojband, Maurecia from Wayside, Hazel the Squirrel from ''My Friend Rabbit, Iris from Spy Academy)'' *Mark Oliver *Nicole Oliver *Peter Oldring (Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody in Total Drama, Rabbit in My Friend Rabbit, Conor Martin in Glenn Martin, DDS) *Ty Olsson *Connie Orr P *Giles Panton *Ron Pardo (Zerby Derby, Almost Naked Animals, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, Numb Chucks, Zack & Deuce, Grojband, Camp Lakebottom, Fugget About It, Redakai, Sons of Butcher, Crash Canyon, Bob and Margaret, Turbo Dogs, What It's Like Being Alone, Busytown Mysteries, Medabots, The Dumb Bunnies, Quads, The Ripping Friends, Atomic Betty, Moville Mysteries, Beyblade, The Berenstain Bears, Cyberchase, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Rescue Heroes, Gerald McBoing Boing, Storm Hawks, Jacob Two-Two, Di-Gata Defenders, Pippi Longstocking, Funpak, Peep and the Big Wide World, Totally Spies, My Dad the Rock Star, Captain Flamingo, Committed, Coolman, Carl Squared, Children of Chelm, Braceface and Subconscious Password) *Doug Parker *Miklos Perlus (Eric Needles from Sidekick) *Jane Perry *Ward Perry (Dr. Wheelo from Dragon Ball Z, Rowen of the Strata from Ronin Warriors, Geese Howard from Fatal Fury) *Dan Petronijevic (Geoff from Total Drama, Adam Spitz from Braceface, Narrator in Beyblade) *Andrew Pifko *Cara Pifko (Yeoman Kelly Chambers from Mass Effect 2 and 3) *Alison Pill (Cornflower from Redwall, Paulette from Anatole) *Jacqueline Pillon, (Matt from Cyberchase) *Erin Pitt (Evie from Mike the Knight) *Christopher Plummer (Henri from An American Tail, the Narrator from The World of David the Gnome, Metamorphis from Light Years, The Narrator from Madeline, Grand Duke from Rock-A-Doodle, Charles F. Muntz from Up, and 1 from 9) *Christian Potenza (Chris McLean from Total Drama, Trevor Troublemeyer from Sidekick, Jude Lizowski from 6teen) *Jonathan Potts (Troy Jeffries from Beverly Hills Teens, Link from The Legend of Zelda and Captain N: The Game Master, Delbert from Swamp Thing) *Connor Price *Toby Proctor Q R *Barbara Radecki (Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon S) *Anand Rajaram (VJ Mendhi from The Dating Guy, Nalappat from Crash Canyon) *David Reale (Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade, Tsubasa Otori from Beyblade: Metal Fusion) *Dean Redman ( *Keanu Reeves (Theodore "Ted" Logan from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures) *Justin Reinsilber (Brian Meech from Grand Theft Auto IV) *Mark Rendall (Arthur Read from 2002-2003, Todd from Wayside) *Jodie Resther (Francine Frensky from Arthur, Tecna from Winx Club) *Ryan Reynolds (Ty Cheese from Zeroman) *Caroline Rhea (Linda Flynn-Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb) *Shane Rimmer ( *Martin Roach ( *Scott Roberts ( *Judith Roberts *Seth Roberts *Jennifer Robertson (Tricia from 6teen) *Seth Rogen *Rino Romano (Randy Hernandez from Godzilla: The Series, Batman in The Batman, Spider-Man in Spider-Man Unlimited, Eduardo Rivera in Extreme Ghostbusters, Lone Starr from Spaceballs: The Animated Series, Luis Sera in Resident Evil 4, Scorp in the [[Skylanders|Skylanders franchise'']] and Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon)'' *Tony Rosato (Luigi from The New Super Mario World'' and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Quentin Eggert from Pelswick)'' *Sue Rose (Angela Anaconda from Angela Anaconda) *Ron Rubin S *Andrew Sabiston (Squirt from Mike the Knight) *Will Sasso (Balthazor Hellman from Neighbors from Hell) *Tyrone Savage *Paul Schoeffler (Katz, Dr. Vindaloo, The Clutching Foot, The Cajun Fox, The Snowman, The Goose God, Le Quack, and Dr. Žalost from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Pablo Schreiber (The Asylum Staff from Manhunt 2) *Jennifer Seguin (Doris from Caillou, Mom from Rotten Ralph) *Paul Shaffer (Hermes from the [[Hercules (Disney franchise)|Disney's Hercules franchise]], '"Flash Gordon)'' *Kerry Shale (Gnasher from ''Dennis and Gnasher, starred in the video games Deponia Just Cause 2, Driver: San Francisco, Blood Stone, Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation, Tomb Raider Chronicles, Dog's Life, Original War, Big Mutha Truckers, Killzone, Fable, Space Channel 5: Part 2, Blade II, Vietcong, Vietcong 2, Vietcong: Fist Alpha, Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments, Urban Chaos, The Movies, Imperium Galactica II: Alliances, The Witcher, Battalion Wars and Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse) *Kelly Sheridan (Barbie, Sango in Inuyasha, Melody in My Little Pony Tales, Hitomi Kanzaki in Escaflowne, Queenie in Billy the Cat and Mystique Sonia and Rosefinch in Hero: 108, Nana Komatsu in Nana) *Chuck Shamata (Cheech from Fugget About It) *William Shatner (James T. Kirk in Star Trek: The Animated Series and in Star Trek video games, Mayor Phlegmming in Osmosis Jones, Ozzie in Over The Hedge, and Jason of the Argonauts on an episode of Disney's Hercules) *Martin Short (Stubbs the Clown from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Hubie from The Pebble and the Penguin, Huy from The Prince of Egypt, Ed Grimley and Emil Gustav from The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Ooblar from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Lars from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, B.E.N. from Treasure Planet, Preminger from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Thimbletack from The Spiderwick Chronicles, the Woodsman from Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs. Evil, and The Cat in the Hat from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) *Cedric Smith (Professor Charles Francis "X" Xavier'' in X-Men, Tiberius in Friends and Heroes)'' *Lyon Smith (Corey Riffin from Grojband, Rally from The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Matt Smith *Robert Smith *Ruby Smith-Merovitz (Nanette Manoir from Angela Anaconda) *David Sobolov (Drax the Destroyer in Guardians of the Galaxy) *Paul Soles *Shoshana Sperling (Mrs. Melba from Ella the Elephant) *Tabitha St. Germain (a.k.a. Paulina Gillis) (Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo in Captain Flamingo, Tinny in RollBots, Alpha Girl Latifah in Hero 108, Rarity in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kootie Pie Koopa (Wendy) in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Ginger and other characters in Beetlejuice, Augie Shumway and Rhoda in ALF: The Animated Series, AlfTales, Kitty in Dog City, Asha in Star Wars: Ewoks, Ashley Evergreen in Sylvanian Families) *Harry Standjofski *John Stocker (Manfred and Newton Gimmick from The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Ultron from The Avengers: United They Stand, Basil from Babar, Bartholomew Batt and Mr. Monitor from Beetlejuice, Max's Dad from the Beyblade series, Father Cat, Humperdink, Wolfgang Wolf from The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Longarm / P.J. O'Malley C.O.P.S., Beastly from The Care Bears, Bugsy Vile from Dog City, Kutlass from Donkey Kong Country, Widdle Warrick from Star Wars: Ewoks, Federico Froggina from Jojo's Circus, Rocky from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Brother Alf and Cheesethief from Redwall, Asle from Stroker and Hoop, Toad from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Oogtar from Super Mario World, Melvin and Various Monster Hunters from Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Brawny Accomplice and Kai's Uncle from Time Warp Trio, Bedhead from Totally Spies, Mayor Rosenbaum on Mona the Vampire, Detective Thompson in The Adventures of Tintin and Graydon Creed and Leech from X-Men (TV series). Also serves as a voice director for Sailor Moon, Beyblade, Medabots, Pandalian and many other shows) *Doug Stone *Aden Strong *Sammy Strong *Tara Strong (Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Timmy Turner and Poof from The Fairly OddParents, Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Rikku from Final Fantasy X/''X-2, Ben Tennyson from ''Ben 10, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Batgirl and Harley Quinn) *Cree Summer (Penny from Inspector Gadget (Season 1), Elmyra Duff from Tiny Toon Adventures, Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain, Susie Carmichael from Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Valerie Gray from Danny Phantom, Foxxy Love in Drawn Together, Numbuh 5 and Cree from Codename: Kids Next Door, Magma from X-Men Legends, Yvonne and Gordon from Mrs. Munger's Class, and Cleo the Poodle from Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Brad Swaile *Kiefer Sutherland *Jason Szwimmer (D.W. Read from Arthur (2002-2006)) T *Ashley Taylor *Emma Taylor-Isherwood (Mona from Mona the Vampire, Miffy from Miffy, Camille Walaby from The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Sally Taylor-Isherwood (Alice from Upstairs, Downstairs Bears, Clementine and Melanie from Caillou, Tory from Just Jamie) *Dave Thomas *Reece Thompson *Brigid Tierney (Jenna Morgan from Arthur, Sarah from Rotten Ralph) *Jacob Tierney *Jennifer Tilly (Bonnie Swanson from Family Guy, Celia from Monsters, Inc. The Sorceress from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Robert Tinkler (Howie from Almost Naked Animals, Arnold from Totally Spies, Shakes from Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion) *Brent Titcomb *Lee Tockar (Bling-Bling Boy from Johnny Test, Abyo and Tobe from Pucca, Doktor Frogg from League of Super Evil) *Vincent Tong *Elias Toufexis *Kira Tozer (Minka Mark from Littlest Pet Shop, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha: The Final Act) *Alex Trebek (appears as himself on The Simpsons, Family Guy, Arthur, Alan Quebec from Rugrats) U V *Joanne Vannicola (One from Seven Little Monsters, Claude from Timothy Goes to School, Koji Karakuchi from Medabots, Johnny McGregor and Doctor K from Beyblade, Willy Zilla from My Dad the Rock Star, Kajetan from Wunderkind Little Amadeus, Maurcho from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Huckle from Busytown Mysteries, Puppy/Woofster 3.0 from Super Why!, Toot from Toot & Puddle, Biggs from The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Jake from Crash Canyon) *John Vernon *Samuel Vincent (Edd on Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Athrun Zala on Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Jordan on Oban Star Racers, Aerrow and Dark Ace in Storm Hawks, Krypto on Krypto the Superdog, Julian Star on Cardcaptors, Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy and Baby Tweety from Baby Looney Tunes, Marshall in Dino Babies, Stegz on Extreme Dinosaurs, Hare in Monster Rancher, Forge in X-Men Evolution, Spin in RollBots and Lloyd Garmadon in Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Martin Villafana (Myron from Wayside) W *Jamie Watson (Henry in Timothy Goes to School, Taury in Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Quack in Peep and the Big Wide World, King Friday XIII on Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Jeffrey Watson *Ron White (Ace Hart from Dog City) *Danny Wells *Cathy Weseluck (Near from Death Note, Cybersix /Adrian from Cybersix, Spike from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trevor White *Chris Wiggins *Peter Wildman *Harland Williams *Kirsten Williamson (Ororo Munroe from X-Men: Evolution) *Dale Wilson *Jonathan Wilson (Chudd Chudders in Skatoony, Rosebud in Camp Lakebottom, Steggy in Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Coop in Yin Yang Yo!) *Michael Wincott *Maurice Dean Wint *James A. Woods *Marc Worden (Trap Shadow from 3 ''Slylanders'' videogames) X Y * Lisa Yamanaka (Wanda Li from The Magic School Bus, Yoko from Timothy Goes to School) * Jack J. Yang (Chau Wu from Need for Speed: Undercover) * Michael Yarmush (original voice of Arthur Read in Arthur (1996–2000)) Z * Lenore Zann (Rogue in X-Men, Aisha Clanclan in Outlaw Star, Wendy Waters in Rescue Heroes) * Chiara Zanni (Hahil from Bionicle: Mask of Light, Hamtaro from Hamtaro and Stellaluna, Jubilee from X-Men: Evolution, Bon Bon from My Little Pony Tales, Nori, the Mermaid from Barbie: Mermaidia, Hakudoshi in the Inuyasha dub, Eva/Molly in Oban Star Racers, Miriam "Mimi" Mortin from What about Mimi?) *Matt Zimmerman References Canadian Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Lists of Canadian actors